


Drunk, hungover and sober

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накатив для храбрости, Эггси заявляет Гарри, что тот "бессовестно красив".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk, hungover and sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk, hungover and sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365652) by [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/pseuds/enjoy_acne). 
  * A translation of [Drunk, hungover and sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365652) by [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/pseuds/enjoy_acne). 



> Претензии по амортизации ми-ми-миметров направляйте автору - enjoy_acne. Переводчик не оказывает услуг по их гарантийному ремонту. :)

Эггси обернулся и упёрся носом в отменно крепкий торс. Он отступил на шаг и скользнул глазами вверх.

\- До чего же ты бессовестно красив!

\- А ты пьян, - был ответ Гарри.

\- Я со-вер-шен-но пьян! - воскликнул парень так громко, что в шумном пабе вдруг на мгновение воцарилась тишина, и кое-кто из посетителей метнул в его сторону неодобрительный взгляд.

Гарри явно предпочел бы, чтоб тот угомонился, однако Эггси заговорщически склонился к нему со своей нагловатой ухмылкой.

\- Только вот что я тебе скажу: завтра утром, когда я протрезвею, ты будешь всё так же красив.

На Гарри, казалось, это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.  
\- Это из какого-то фильма? Звучит очень знакомо.

\- Чёрт! Ты меня раскусил, - прижавшись вплотную, Эггси глядел на него снизу вверх. - А ты смотрел "Неспящие в Сиэтле"? Я ведь ещё и оттуда могу дофига цитировать.

Гарри вздохнул и, взяв за плечи, аккуратно отстранил его.

\- Нет, по-моему, не смотрел.

\- Ну, так может нам стоит как-нибудь вместе посмотреть? - не унимался тот.

\- Похоже, ты смотришь довольно много фильмов.

\- Ага, пересмотрел их дофигища, особенно когда ты в госпитале валялся в отключке. - Парень сделал было шаг, споткнулся и упал бы, но Гарри успел его подхватить.

Эггси одарил его улыбкой.  
\- Ну, до чего ж ты бессовестно красив, - выдал он снова.

\- Ты уже говорил это, - ответил Гарри, ставя его на ноги.

Эггси заметно сбавил обороты.

\- Ой, кажись, я пьян.

\- Да уж, совершенно пьян.

\- А ты в курсе, что я навещал тебя каждый день? Ну, когда ты был без сознания, - Эггси помолчал, слегка пошатываясь и явно пытаясь что-то сообразить. - Погодь, конечно, ты не в курсе - ты ж был без сознания.

Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой, Эггси.

\- Смотрел киношки, дожидаясь, когда ты очнешься, - продолжал парень; Гарри меж тем вывел его из паба на улицу. - Я так понимаю, тебе тоже киношки нравятся. Как их там? "Красотка", "Никита", "Поменяться местами" - знаешь, я их все посмотрел.

Гарри махнул рукой, подзывая такси.

\- Думал, тогда у нас будет куча тем, чтоб поболтать, когда ты придёшь в себя.

Подъехало такси, и Гарри, открыв дверь, подтолкнул Эггси внутрь.

\- Куда едем? - спросил таксист.

Гарри взглянул на Эггси, ожидая, что тот назовёт водителю свой адрес.

Вместо этого, нахально подмигнув, Эггси даёт домашний адрес Гарри.

Садясь в такси, Гарри перебирает в уме множество способов безболезненно вырубить молодого человека, но решает пока воздержаться.

Машина делает резкий поворот, и Эггси попросту наваливается на него. Опять.

Парень заторможенно моргает.

\- Ну, как же ты бессовестно кра-

\- Знаю-знаю, - прерывает Гарри.

Привалившись головой к его плечу и обдавая шею тёплым дыханием, Эггси слегка ёрзает и бормочет куда-то в отворот пиджака Гарри:

\- Вот же чёрт, если бы я только мог тебе сказать...

\- Сказать мне что?

Молчание. Гарри слегка пихает его локтем в бок. Ответа нет. Парень, наконец, отключился.

Несколько минут Гарри просто прислушивается к дыханию Эггси, потом склоняется щекой к его макушке.

\- Скажешь, когда будешь трезв, - произносит он чуть слышно.

 

**•••**  
  


Сказать, что Эггси страдал от похмелья – это ничего не сказать. Гарри видел, как парень с трудом сполз по лестнице – идя на запах готовящегося завтрака, он тёр глаза, которые так и норовили закрыться.

– Пожалуйста, скажи – ох, ё-моё! – что я не натворил ничего слишком постыдного, – простонал Эггси.

– Абсолютно ничего, уверяю тебя, – отозвался с кухни Гарри.

Эггси рухнул на стул, тут же приметив на столе стакан воды и горсть таблеток парацетамола.  
Он торопливо проглотил парочку, жадно запивая.

– Ох, блин, да ты меня просто спасаешь.

Гарри повел плечами. – Завтрак сейчас будет готов.

Эггси откинулся на спинку стула. – О-о! Ещё и завтрак? Чёрт, я что – настолько охмурил тебя, да? Нет, постой, – добавил он после паузы, – не может быть: я ж проснулся в гостевой спальне.

Гарри поставил перед ним обильный завтрак. – Почему бы тебе просто не поесть?

•••

– Ну ладно, давай уже.

Гарри с недоумением во взгляде приподнял чайник.  
– Тебе ещё чаю?

– Чего? – Эггси затряс головой. – Не, никаких "ещё чаю". Что я там, блин, отчебучил вчера?

Гарри поставил чайник.  
– Я ведь сказал, ничего такого, чтобы смущаться.

– Точно? И даже не было признаний в неугасимой любви или чего-то в этом роде? Ну, а что - за мной такое водится, – пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд.

Гарри вновь наполнил свою чашку.  
– Ни единого, – ответил он, сделав глоток чая. – И надо сказать, я слегка задет, что мне не досталось хотя бы одного любовного признания.

Эггси рассмеялся.  
– Уж не разбил ли я твоё бедное сердце, а?

Гарри изобразил наигранно-печальный вздох.  
– Разумеется, разбил, но я уверен, что сумею как-нибудь это пережить.

Эггси закатил глаза, затем встал, чтобы сложить опустевшие тарелки в посудомойку.  
– Знаешь, а ты тот ещё засранец.

– Я бы предпочел другую характеристику – "исполнен неповторимого очарования".

Эггси оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул.  
– Как насчёт "бессовестно красив"?

Гарри поперхнулся чаем. Заливаясь смехом, Эггси включил посудомойку.

Чашка опустилась на блюдце.  
– Тебе не стоило бы такое говорить.

– Ой-ой, на себя посмотрите, Мистер "во-второй-примерочной-невинности-не-лишают"? – ответил парень, закрывая дверцу посудомойки.

– Touché, – признал Гарри с лёгким смешком.

Эггси вытер руки кухонным полотенцем.  
– Я могу прекратить, если это действительно раздражает тебя.  
Гарри не знал, что и сказать на это. – Я был бы тебе признателен, – он постарался ответить уклончиво.  
Не вышло.  
– Чёрт! Тебя действительно это раздражает? – Эггси отбросил полотенце и уселся на стул рядом с Гарри. – Чего ж ты раньше не сказал? Я б уже давным-давно перестал.  
– Я-

Эггси ткнул его под рёбра. – Гарри, ты же знаешь, я обожаю тебя подкалывать. Это, блин, лучшее в мире развлечение, но я ни за что бы не хотел по-настоящему тебя достать.

– Твои настойчивые тычки убеждают скорее в обратном.

Как ни в чем не бывало Эггси продолжал ещё упорнее тыкать его в бок.  
– Я ж говорю – лучшее развлечение в мире. – Он взглянул на Гарри. – Так ты собираешься меня остановить или как?

Гарри вздохнул, молниеносным движением перехватил его запястье, тем самым избежав очередного дурацкого тычка, а потом и вовсе спихнул парня со стула, хорошенько толкнув, и тщетно пытался сдержать смех – так забавно смотрелся совершенно обескураженный Эггси.

  
**•••**

  
В третий раз за вечер не дав молодому человеку впечататься во что-нибудь лицом, Гарри вздохнул.  
– Пожалуйста, Эггси, осторожней.

Тот только от души рассмеялся. – Ох, бля, и нажрался же я!

– Это уж точно, – ответил Гарри, пристроив парня на диванчик у стола. – Постарайся только не свалиться, пока я схожу принесу тебе воды, – добавил он, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы идти.

– Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

Гарри не успел ещё отойти далеко. Он прикрыл глаза. Открыл. Потом развернулся и взглянул на Эггси; тот, уронив голову на грудь, медленно сползал с сиденья и, казалось, вот-вот готов был осесть на пол. Вновь приподняв и усадив его, Гарри покачал головой.  
– Дожил – уже слышится всякое. Чудненько! – проворчал он себе под нос.

– Не-а, всё ты верно расслышал, я ведь, чёрт возьми, вправду люблю тебя, Гарри, – Эггси опирался локтем на стол и с трудом удерживал голову. При этом он ещё и покачивался. – Ясен пень, я тебя люблю.

Гарри посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и медленно кивнул. – Что ж, ладно.

Эггси каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что был едва способен держать открытыми оба глаза одновременно, умудрился выказать своё удивление.

– Вот как? Я-то думал, что ты спросишь "почему?", и мне придется толкнуть проникновенную речь – бальзам для твоей тонкой душевной организации.

– Если бы я спросил "почему", ты, вероятно, сказал бы что-нибудь наподобие "потому что ты бессовестно красив", – ответил Гарри, закатив глаза. – Пойми меня правильно, это было очаровательно в первый раз. – Он дёрнул плечом. – Но ты столько раз уже это говорил, что я начал подумывать, будто тебя привлекает только моя внешность.

С убежденностью пьяного Эггси шлёпнул ладонью по столу. – У тебя действительно прекрасное лицо! – Он помолчал и вдруг тяжело завалился вбок. – Но не в этом дело.

Гарри снова помог ему сесть прямо. – Если ты скажешь, что всему виной мой чудесный характер, я буду повержен.  
Эггси хмыкнул и помотал головой.

Гарри сам не знал, зачем пошёл на поводу у парня, продолжая этот разговор, и всё-таки спросил:  
– Так почему же тогда ты любишь меня?

– Нет ни одной причины не любить, – просто ответил тот.

Чувствуя, что его сердце так и рвётся выпрыгнуть из груди и примоститься на руках у Эггси, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Это тоже из какого-то фильма?

– Нет, наверно, я набрел на эту фразу среди приколов в сети, но какая нафиг разница?

Гарри принуждённо засмеялся и, тряхнув головой, направился прочь.  
– Я всё-таки схожу тебе за водой.  
– Постой!

Подавив вздох, Гарри обернулся.

Эггси неожиданно уверенно стоял на ногах, руки засунуты глубоко в карманы, и ни следа от недавнего пьяного пошатывания. Он смотрел с вызовом.  
– Ты не веришь мне.

Тут вдруг Гарри осенило.  
– Ты же не пьян.

•••

– Гарри, стой, куда ты?

Об этом Гарри и сам понятия не имел, но будь он проклят, если останется тут, посреди паба, выяснять отношения. На улице его сразу охватил пронизывающий холод.

– Да, блядь, подожди ты, Гарри, ты хоть понимаешь, что у тебя ноги невъебенной длины? – Эггси трусил следом, еле поспевая за ним. – Если ты пойдешь ещё хоть чуть быстрее, мы окажемся в разных часовых поясах! Гарри? Гарри! Ты, бля, хотя бы слышишь меня?

Гарри и не подумал остановиться.

– Ты что – вот так и сбежишь сейчас? – спросил Эггси скептически и чуть не налетел на него, когда тот внезапно остановился.

– Я вовсе не убегаю, – сказал Гарри, не оборачиваясь.

– Ага, а как по-твоему это называется? "Просто иду быстро и целенаправленно" – так?

Гарри обернулся.  
– А как по-твоему это называется: "дай-ка притворюсь пьяным и начну объясняться в любви".

По крайней мере, Эггси хотя бы выглядел пристыжённым.  
– Это называется "Эггси Анвин свалял дурака".

Гарри долго смотрел на него с каким-то нечитаемым выражением, что просто выбивало у парня почву из-под ног. Под конец вздохнул. Он выглядел так, как будто его постигло разочарование.  
– О чём ты только думал, чёрт возьми?

– Да не знаю я, как это, блин, вышло, ясно? Просто… Просто я… – Эггси потёр виски в явном замешательстве. – Понимаешь, ты ведь был так добр ко мне.

– Эггси-

– Нет уж, блядь, дай мне сказать! Ты подпускаешь меня ближе, когда я под градусом, – выпалил Эггси, перед тем как уставиться в землю. Он вдруг заговорил очень тихо.  
– Ты заботился обо мне, даже когда я вёл себя как пьяный придурок, и это было так здорово, понимаешь? И что ты отвёз меня домой и наутро приготовил мне завтрак, а я… Ну, я не знаю, это просто, блядь, должно было случиться.

При других обстоятельствах Гарри нашёл бы весьма трогательной эту путаную речь, но сейчас ему нужна была ясность.  
– Что должно было случиться?

Эггси покраснел как рак. – Господи, я это уже грёбаных три раза сказал!

Гарри молчал, и Эггси застонал, вскинув руки.  
– Отлично! Вот так значит, да? – Он сердито наступал на Гарри. – Тебе нужно полноценное, блядь, любовное признание? Ну, ладно же, чёртов засранец! – Сделав еще шаг навстречу, он сверкнул глазами на Гарри. – Если хочешь знать – как будто раньше, блядь, было непонятно! – я по уши втрескался в тебя, Гарри Харт! И если твоим долбаным аристократическим мозгам нужен перевод, это значит "я люблю тебя!"  
С этими словами парень так сильно стукнул Гарри в грудь, что тот покачнулся.

– Всё, что я помню, это как однажды растреклятым утром я вижу тебя: ты улыбаешься мне, и у тебя на лице эти чёртовы – чтоб их, блядь! – ямочки, и привет – я влюбился со страшной силой. Но знаешь что, Гарри?

Ещё один чувствительный удар.

– Ты, надменная твоя физиономия, ты всё знал, но и пальцем, блядь, не пошевелил.

Напоследок Эггси ткнул его в грудь уже без прежнего пыла.

– Так что я чуть мозг себе не сломал, Гарри. Я люблю тебя, и вроде как тебе нравлюсь, но ты даже шагу навстречу не делаешь, а я – как трепетная, блядь, фиалка – на трезвую голову не решаюсь тебе признаться. Начинаешь понимать, каково мне было?

Эггси уронил руки и уставился куда-то в сторону.  
– Ну, давай теперь, вперёд – скажи мне, как глупо это всё, и что ничего не получится.

Гарри вдруг растерял все слова. Не знал даже, как начать, хоть и понимал, что должен что-то сказать прямо сейчас, потому что гнев парня поутих и уступил место смущению, и если он не остановит Эггси, тот просто уйдет. Этого Гарри не мог допустить.

– К тебе домой я ведь так и не отвёз тебя, – неожиданно сказал он.  
Эггси вытаращился на него, будто глазам своим не веря. – Да ты, бля, серьезно сейчас? Господи Иисусе! Ты, похоже, вообще не слушал-

– Я привёз тебя к себе, – перебил его Гарри. – Не к тебе домой.  
Эггси примолк на мгновение. – А не всё равно, не?

•••  
– Чёрт, скажи что-нибудь.

 _Да говори уже что-нибудь – мать твою! – пока он не ушёл._  
– Холодно, – тупо сказал Гарри.  
_Бог ты мой, что это было?_  


Эггси вздёрнул бровь. – Вау! Нет, не быть тебе звездой ромкома и премии за главную мужскую роль не видать.

Если Гарри и был задет этой ремаркой (хотя с чего вдруг, казалось бы), он предпочёл не показывать виду.  
– Тогда мне не стоит менять работу.

– Я слыхал, в твоей работе очень важна наблюдательность, – сказал Эггси насмешливо. – А у тебя – без обид – с этим как-то фигово.

– Только если дело касается тебя, можешь мне поверить.

Эггси замолк, и Гарри со странным удовлетворением отметил, что ему удалось-таки удивить парня.

– Правда? – сколько надежды было в этом коротком вопросе.

– Чистая правда, – подтвердил Гарри

_Так, ну и?_ – думал Эггси, не до конца понимая, что же всё это значит.   _Будем мы встречаться?_  
– Может, вернёмся в паб? – спросил он вслух. – Я чертовски замёрз.

– Пожалуй, нет.

 _Облом. Выходит, не будем мы встречаться. Как же это, блядь, унизительно. И что теперь?_  
– Так мы сейчас распрощаемся и сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было?

Гарри поднял брови. – Я этого не говорил.

– Да ты вообще, блин, двух слов не сказал, так что прости уж, тебя хрен поймешь, – огрызнулся Эггси.

– Понимаю и прошу меня извинить, просто дело в том-

– А, ну конечно, блядь, вот оно, – гневно воскликнул Эггси. – Ну-ну, я слушаю. Скажи на милость, почему мы не можем встречаться? Дай угадаю… Разница в возрасте? Ты слишком респектабелен? Ты был моим наставником, и поэтому у нас нет шансов? А-а, чёрт возьми, понял! – он щёлкнул пальцами. – Эффект Флоренс Найтингел. Ты, наверно, думаешь, раз я сидел у твоей постели как приклеенный, пока ты был без сознания, то мои чувства к тебе – это только забота и сострадание, так что ли?

Гарри молча переждал эту вспышку. Потом спросил:  
– Ты закончил?

Парень скрестил руки на груди, по-детски надувшись, но ни за что не желая это признать.  
– Нет.

Гарри вздохнул. – Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я вообще-то не мастер выражать свои чувства.

Эггси хмыкнул. – Да уж, блин.

– Но только не подумай, пожалуйста, что ты мне не нужен.  
•••

Эггси не знал, что сказать.  
– О, – выдавил он и мысленно скривился, до чего жалким был этот ответ. Он кашлянул и сделал ещё попытку:  
– Так значит, чувства, типа, взаимны?

– Да.

– О, – снова повторил он. Парень замялся, не понимая, отчего ему вдруг стало так неловко.  
– Мурашки по коже.

Гарри согласно кивнул и потёр рука об руку. – Да пиздец как холодно, на самом деле.

– Я не о том, но... Знаешь, вообще-то и правда чертовски холодно.

Гарри сделал знак проезжавшему такси. Машина остановилась, и он открыл дверцу.

– Куда? – спросил водитель.

Гарри в ожидании посмотрел на Эггси.

Парню отчаянно захотелось укрыться за спасительным опьянением. Он забрался в такси и назвал адрес Гарри. Как и в прошлый раз. Гарри только кивнул и уселся рядом с ним на заднее сиденье.

•••  
Какое-то время поездка проходила в молчании. Вдруг машина вошла в крутой поворот. Не глядя Гарри инстинктивно выставил руки, чтобы поймать Эггси, как раньше, когда молодой человек был пьян. Вот только сейчас ничего подобного не произошло, и он повернулся к Эггси. Парень смотрел на него со своего места – ни на дюйм не сдвинувшись от резкого маневра. Гарри опустил руки и почувствовал себя нелепо.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как зверски трудно было выдать это за случайность?

– Определённо, ты одурачил меня, – ответил Гарри.

Эггси вздохнул, машинально теребя козырек своей бейсболки.  
– Да я, блин, и сам себя дурачил.

Гарри нахмурился. – А чего ты дуешься?

Парень скрестил руки на груди. – Ничего я не дуюсь.

Гарри послал ему выразительный взгляд, как бы намекая, что по его нахохленной позе со скрещенными руками этого не скажешь. Потом встряхнул головой. – Ну, ладно, просто мне казалось, что ты бы мог быть и повеселее, вот и всё.  
Такси остановилось, Гарри быстро расплатился, и они оба вышли из машины.

•••

Эггси понял, наконец, отчего ему так не по себе.  
– Я не знаю, как мне теперь себя вести, – брякнул он вдруг, принимая у Гарри из рук чашку чая.

Наполнив свою чашку, Гарри присел рядом с ним на диван. – По мне, ты хорош, какой есть. Разве что, может быть, побольше бы улыбок. – Он отхлебнул чаю. – А кепок поменьше.

Эггси возмущенно звякнул чашкой, резко поставив её на блюдце.  
– Вот уж извините, а что с ними не так?

– У меня в равной степени вызывает изумление как огромное количество кепок в твоем гардеробе, так и то, что ты даже как-то умудряешься сочетать их по цветовой гамме с куртками.

Эггси поставил свою чашку на столик.  
– Ой, отвянь, у тебя вообще носки в тон галстука, ну кто сейчас заморачивается с этим?

– А у тебя кроссовки с крылышками.

– А ты настолько помешан на оксфордах, что даже сделал их своим долбаным паролем.

– Но это же действительно слова, с которыми стоит идти по жизни, – с горячностью возразил Гарри, опуская свою чашку.

Эггси закатил глаза и фыркнул, не сдержав смешок.

– О, вот и она, – сказал Гарри.

– Что?

– Улыбка.

– А, – Эггси нервно постукивал пальцами по коленке. – Так что теперь?

– Пожалуй, я бы поцеловал тебя, – ровным голосом предложил Гарри.

У Эггси чуть сердце не остановилось.

Гарри меж тем продолжал, как будто о погоде говорил:  
– Вот только на тебе как раз одна из этих жутких кепок, и я более чем уверен, что рискую напороться на нее лбом. – Он склонился ближе, поддел пальцем козырёк и сдвинул вверх. – Это было бы ужасно неловко.

Гарри едва успел договорить, а Эггси уже швырнул кепку куда-то в дальний угол.


End file.
